


true feelings sealed with plastic rings

by bituin (orphan_account)



Series: morning suns and evening skies [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Bunkasai, Confessions, Crushes, High School, M/M, Marriage Proposal, School Festivals, THERE'S ACTUALLY NO PLOT LOL, The Karasuno VBC is supportive, There's so many words in this fic but i don't know what's the point of it, marriage booth, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bituin
Summary: Also known as five thousand words of the author's attempt to write a proposal prompt without having any actual experience with proposals at all.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: morning suns and evening skies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886389
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Asanoya Week 2020





	true feelings sealed with plastic rings

**Author's Note:**

> this is my long overdue entry for day 5 of asanoya week 2020 with the prompt wedding/proposal. i understand if this doesn't make sense AT ALL. anyways to whoever reads my fics thank you i love all of you and i want to kiss all of you on the cheek with consent MWAH!
> 
> also p.s. this was not proofread at all so I apologize if u read anything dumb ABSJDHDJD

Nishinoya Yuu looks fucked up. Really fucked up. 

That is the first thing the second-years think of as they watch their libero enter the gymnasium, shoulders slumped in a manner that was very un-Noya of him. Everyone could practically hear and notice how heavy his steps sounded as he made his way to the other side of the court. Before anyone could stop him, Tanaka meets his friend halfway, not noticing his peculiar behavior in the slightest.

"NISHINOYAAAAA!" Usually, the former would elicit the same reaction seeing his best pal, but today was not a usual day at all. Unfortunately for the spiker, he seems to have not read the room yet, proceeding to babble something about a really cool action video game his sister Saeko had lent him the day before. Nishinoya almost audibly groans, barely registering anything coming out of the other's mouth. In his mind, he just wants practice for today to be over with. 

(He didn't even really want to be here in the first place. If not for his self-imposed responsibility as a role model to his _kouhai_ , he really would have skipped practice and school altogether.)

Ennoshita follows Tanaka soon after, clapping a hand on his back resounding through the court with a _thud_ the moment he was within his hands' reach. Before Tanaka could even protest, Ennoshita casts him a glare as if saying, _'Not now!'._ It sends a shudder down the former's spine, effectively making him back off and leaving the rest to his teammate.

Solving his first problem, Ennoshita turns to look at Nishinoya once more. He's looking at him now, but he still hasn't spoken a single word.

"Hey, is something wrong?" He inquires, head somewhat tilting sideways. Nishinoya finally spares him a glance (well, more like a glare, but Ennoshita ignores that), and it's quite obvious that he's trying not to let his face contort into a frown.

It was quite a shared secret amongst the second years that Nishinoya had a big, fat crush on their third-year ace; one that they had discovered (or more correctly, wringed out) from him during their first sleepover as freshmen on the team. It was a secret that supposedly was meant to be shared with Ennoshita only, except Nishinoya couldn't refrain from gushing that night about how _Asahi-san looks so cool and handsome when he plays, doesn't he?!_ and eventually, Tanaka had snapped and asked him right in front of everyone, _You like Asahi-san, don't you?!,_ and he knows he couldn't lie to his best buddy, so he said _Yes! Yes. I like Asahi-san. Probably ever since I first saw him spike on our first practice match as a team._

Which is why it comes to Ennoshita as a surprise when Nishinoya claims that he "took Asahi-san to an _izakaya_ over the weekend" with a face that doesn't look pleased at all.

He responds by saying, "Well, isn't that supposed to be good?" and Nishinoya snorts ironically.

"Well, yeah, sure... you could say that, but..." He pauses, contemplating.

"But...?"

"I don't think he's ever going to realize that I have a crush on him, Ennoshita." He's pouting now. Ennoshita mentally scolds himself for wanting to slap the pout off the libero's face. _Have some sympathy!_ He tells himself. _Now is not the time to be mean._

"How are you sure?" 

"Well... it's kind of a long story but to make it short, when we were in the _izakaya..._ I asked Asahi-san what he wanted to eat. He said he was going to eat whatever I order for him since I'm the one who's going to pay for it and—" He pauses to take a quick breath. "Mind you! I don't even pay for my own food sometimes, Ennoshita! But for Asahi-san, I even saved up some of my allowance!" 

"Okay, okay, going back, however, I decided to order udon noodles for the both of us, alright? It wasn't really expensive and it wasn't that cheap either so I thought it would be a nice treat, and then after ordering I asked him, _Asahi-san, do you know the reason why I chose to get udon noodles for you?_ and he asked, _Why?_ so I told him, _it's because udon know how much you mean to me_ and—" From behind Ennoshita, Tanaka can be seen battling the urge to guffaw. Nishinoya catches sight of him but decides to just ignore him before continuing. "You know what he told me in response? _Wow, Nishinoya! That's a really nice joke, where'd you get it from?"_

That seems to snap a chord in Tanaka's system and before he even knows it, he starts cackling in the middle of the court, hand over his stomach at his friend's suffering. Ennoshita can't help but laugh a little too, pinching his lips shut to avoid his amused expression from spreading any further. Luckily, Nishinoya only seems to notice the former's joy and decides to bite back.

"You turd! Don't come laughing at my pick-up line when you can't even talk to Kiyoko-san properly!"

"I—"

"At least I got to take Asahi-san out on a date!"

Tanaka audibly gasps at his friend's comment. He regards it as a spur-of-the-moment reaction and decides to fake clench his chest before replying with "What the hell, bro! I did not ask for that slander! How dare you!" Nishinoya just ignores him as he groans for the second time that day.

Apparently, Narita had overheard their conversation from afar. Thoughtfully, he offers a close-to-brooding Nishinoya with "You know Asahi-san's not good at dealing with complicated stuff like that right? You know he prefers being blunt most of all." Ennoshita hums in agreement.

"I know— I know that, okay, but well— what am I supposed to do?! I don't want to scare him off! What if he gets overwhelmed and decides to push me away entirely?! I can't afford that! The club will be in shambles because of my feelings." It had been one of Nishinoya's many worries in the duration of his feelings for the third year. He knows it very well, how much he can be invested over people, or even things he really likes (as pointed out by a couple of his former crushes), and the last thing he wants is for Asahi to point it out to him as well. 

"Ya, Nishinoya. You know, Asahi-san may be scared of a lot of things— but I don't think a confession to him would hurt. Besides, it's you! I don't think he's going to push you away like that. You're the one who's helped him out of a tough spot the most out of anyone else in this team, so if anything, he should be doing the opposite of pushing you away." Ennoshita adds insightfully. Tanaka, Kinoshita, and Narita nod in agreement, and for a moment, it makes the former proud of himself.

"Are you saying that Asahi-san might like me back?"

"That's not what I—"

"I think that's what you're trying to say, Ennoshita. How cruel of you! Is this how you're going to convince me to confess to Asahi-san, by giving me false hope?!"

Ennoshita sighs in defeat, waving a dismissive hand towards the shorter male. "You know what? At this rate, Asahi-san could be graduating and you still won't be able to tell him about your crush. Come back to us when your head is clear and you've got the balls to confess to our ace without making things difficult for the both of you."

"But..."

But the thing is, Nishinoya's already had the balls to admit to his feelings a long, long time ago. Another thing is, he had tried so hard to make it obvious to Asahi that he likes him more than just a friend and a teammate, but the taller never seemed to get the memo.

Whether it was being the first one to hand him his water bottle after a match, or giving him trinkets (such as that _Best Ace Ever_ _!_ keychain he got from a local sports store near his home, or those volleyball-shaped notepads he found on a bookstore one time after practice) and taking him to food spots (an event he always saved up for, mind you!) that reminded him of his _senpai_ , or casually teasing him for getting jumpy over an action movie— out of all things (he always ended up consoling him by wrapping an arm around his shoulder or resting his head against it) or failing miserably in an electronic game (he always ended up telling him _this is how you do it, Asahi-san! Don't worry, you're not losing, you've got this. You're a great player!)—_ Nishinoya couldn't think of any more ways to express his feelings for their ace.

Well, except for directly telling him about it, but then again, he doesn't want the spiker to feel overwhelmed, and he's already made a mental note to himself that the direct confession is saved for when it gets impossible to tell Asahi how he feels, which seemed nearer and nearer as time passed by.

Truth be told, it was easy to bear with Asahi's ignorance towards his feelings for the first few months of his attempts at a confession, but even though he really _really_ likes Asahi, and no matter how much he looked up to him, and wanted to wake up to his sight every weekend (he would've said everyday if not for the fact that it sounded like they were going to elope at sixteen and seventeen), it was only an amount of time before Nishinoya grew wary of the situation. He's starting to see how pointless it is to continue dropping hints left and right to a boy who doesn't seem the slightest bit interested in him _at all._

He doesn't blame Asahi for not being aware enough, though. For all he knows, the ace's probably found him out by now and is just pretending that he's not picking up any hints, and Nishinoya thinks that's a whole lot better than hearing that he's rejected. He's a masochist that way.

_You know what? At this rate, Asahi-san could be graduating and you still won't be able to tell him about your crush._

The thought rings in his ears loudly, and it makes him scoff. _So be it, then! I'll just wait for Asahi-san to graduate so I could get these feelings over with. Maybe that's how things should end._

_Or maybe,_ his conscience supplies, _you could stop being such a chicken shit and just tell him you like him before your time runs out and he's no longer your teammate or friend! It's not like you have anything to lose, anyway!_

His train of thought gets cut off by a shuffling of steps from the door behind him. He turns around to see the first years making their way to the gymnasium, a certain tangerine head being the closest to the door. There's a _Wait, Hinata, you dumbass!_ coming from the distance as well, and somehow, it puts Nishinoya at ease. Soon after Hinata and Kageyama arrived came Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, the latter announcing that they practice without the third years since they were going to be late, as per the captain's request.

_Practice, right._ Nishinoya could use some practice to blow off steam. Definitely.

* * *

As expected, the volleyball club's afternoon practice went smoothly. Today, Coach Ukai had decided it was best for everyone to practice their serve and receives, an aspect of the team that was yet to be improved. _It's good that we have Nishinoya and Daichi as the pillars of our defense,_ he had said, _but we can't always rely on them, can_ _we?_ No qualms were made at this declaration, and for two hours they'd been going on about before participating on a practice match, odd jersey numbers against even.

Despite a gazillion thoughts running in his head prior to their practice match, Nishinoya doesn't fail, not even once, to be on top of his game. Most of his team's points wouldn't have been scored if not for his assistance, eventually leading them to win the first and third set of the game. The results in turn earned him several compliments from everyone on his team, especially Hinata who did a horrible job trying to keep him humble, and a couple _Nice work today, Nishinoya!_ from the opposing team, but what lingered in his brain the most, was the compliment from none other than their ace.

It was just a simple, _A_ _h, as expected of our Guardian Deity. You did a great job!_ along with Asahi offering him a bottle of water (which was originally supposed to be handed by Ennoshita, but for some reason _we_ _never know_ gets passed to the third year) that the libero gladly accepts. He gulps his water down, thankful as the older doesn't ask why his cheeks are flushed even more than the rest of his face, or else he would've poured his heart out to him, then and there, in front of everyone else in the court. 

He wants to say, _Thank you, Asahi-san. I really did my one-hundred and twenty percent best for you to see. I played well today because of you, specifically because I am so into you and I wanted to impress you with my skills in volleyball even though you've seen me play for two years now._ What comes out of his mouth instead is, "Thank you, Asahi-san. You did well too."

Nishinoya wonders when this would all be over.

* * *

The thing is, Azumane Asahi is not as unaware as his _kouhai_ thinks he must be.

In fact, he was more than aware that Nishinoya has been flirting with him for quite a while now.

_Yes, I know he likes me,_ he thinks. _No, I don't think I deserve it. Why me?,_ he adds to himself as an afterthought.

It had been a suspicion for the first two months, with him brushing off his _kouhai's_ compliments as words of motivation in an attempt to uplift the ace's mood— which was always very effective, by the way, since the libero's got a way with his words and his eyes always _twinkle_ with delight, proving that his thoughts were always his honest opinions and not just a mere plot to prevent his teammates spirits from going downhill. 

His suspicion, however, turned into a confirmation four months into Nishinoya acting differently towards him, when the shorter had bought the both of them each a bar of candy from Sakanoshita which had random quotes imprinted at the back. He couldn't help but notice how the libero had picked the candy he was going to buy carefully as if they were the most important thing in the world, and how he checked which candy he was going to give Asahi beforehand so he doesn't mess them up.

Asahi had thanked him then, told him he didn't have to buy him stuff like that, and Nishinoya only waved him off. He pretended not to pay any mind to the candy wrapper, but the moment the libero had turned his back to face Asahi, he turned the candy bar over to reveal what message Nishinoya had chosen for him.

"I have a crush on u <3" It read. Asahi blinked once, and then blinked again, looking at the candy bar, then at Nishinoya, then back to the candy bar. He looked at it as if it was going to disintegrate in his hand at any moment.

There was no other possible reason that Nishinoya would thoroughly inspect through a jar of candy bars and buy him one with _that_ message except for _he does like me,_ isn't there?

When Nishinoya had faced him again, however, he was quick to pretend that he didn't see the message at all. He was quick to pretend that he hadn't just confirmed the feelings his _kouhai_ harbored for him. 

He was quick to pretend that for the past four months, he was not waiting for a sign that told him that it wasn't all in his head, that the libero did in fact saw him in a way that was far from friendly.

He was also quick to pretend to not notice the way his heart did somersaults in his chest when Nishinoya hands him a juice box minutes later and their fingers touched in the gentlest, most delicate way there is.

* * *

"You like him, don't you, Asahi?" Sugawara asks him later that night as the three of them, along with Daichi, make their way home. The question catches him off guard, and his eyes expanded on their own. Before he could even ask who the setter is pertaining to, Daichi interrupts him by saying, "Suga meant Nishinoya. You like Nishinoya, right?" 

The mention of his name causes a certain beast to pound wildly in his chest.

Of course, _of course_ he likes Nishinoya. Who wouldn't? The libero was perhaps one of the most carefree people he has ever met in his life.

Asahi thinks Nishinoya is what it feels like to be alive— always buzzing with spirit and passion that spreads like wildfire wherever he goes. He is way smarter than he lets on, and is always attentive of the people around him. People like to dismiss him as immature most of the time, but despite his fun and adventurous nature, he is quick to deduce when it's time for laughs and when it's time to take things seriously. His presence reeks of pride and self-confidence, and on top of that, is a compassionate heart that does nothing but care and care and care for everyone around him. Asahi thinks Nishinoya is everything he could never, ever be.

He doesn't realize how much he has thought of the question that Sugawara answers it for him.

"You do know that silence means yes, right, Asahi?" 

"Well..." Asahi scratches the back of his head, bashful as he always is. "I wasn't going to argue with you on that, anyway..."

"So you do like him!" Sugawara confirms, and the former proceeds to nod slowly. The setter turns to look at their captain to ask him what he thinks about the ace's situation. 

What he offers is, "Well, as long as your play isn't affected by your feelings for him, I don't see how it's a problem that you two date."

"Oh, see! If that's the case... why are you not pursuing him, Asahi?" The eldest of the three asks, and Asahi could only shrug.

"A lot of reasons. One being I'm scared of being in a relationship. Two is the possibility that he could lose interest in me once we put a label on the relationship. Three is the fact that I'll be leaving Karasuno in a few months and what if he doesn't want anything to do with me by then?! What if—" A karate chop puts an end to his endless concerns.

"What negative vibes! There you are again! What happened to trying to worry less and striving to do more, Asahi?" Sugawara visibly pouts, disbelief written on his face. This was a different situation, it was his feelings, and even his friendship with Nishinoya, that was at stake here. He can't afford to lose that, even if it's the closest he could get to being with the libero.

"The mere fact that he hasn't given up when he's been trying to give you hints in the past six months without you showing any sign of reciprocation says a lot about his feelings, Asahi." Daichi reminds him, followed by Suga's "Mhm, mhm!". 

"Why don't you give him a chance? You and Nishinoya are smart people. You guys could talk it out. If dating works for you both, then good! If you find out that being friends with him seems like a more plausible option though, I'm sure he would understand." The captain insists, instilling his insight onto the spiker's mind. The latter acknowledges his advice, pensive as the sun sets, hovering above them, casting a pink-orange glow on the cloud-covered sky.

"I'm pretty sure you both deserve each other after all that you two went through in the previous year."

The comment makes him look at Daichi and unknowingly bite his lip. Not a single word was spoken between them for the rest of their walk home.

_What they went through last year... Nishinoya being there for me... Nishinoya not giving up on me... Nishinoya having to endure months of me being oblivious to his feelings. Nishinoya and his contagious smile, his all-too loud but familiar voice, persistent, kind, trusting Nishinoya._

Later that night, he dreams of black hair and dirty blonde highlights paired with keen brown eyes and a lopsided grin that shouldn't look winsome on anyone but Nishinoya Yuu. 

* * *

It didn't take too long before the opportunity to confess came knocking at Asahi's door.

Just three days after talking with his fellow third years, Karasuno's Student Council had announced details across campus about their upcoming _bunkasai—_ or cultural festival. It was an open-day event and annual tradition most schools (Karasuno included) follow, a time of the year when everyone is given a chance to exhibit their creative facets by means of art exhibits, theatre plays, and even musical concerts.

This year, however, the council had decided to celebrate it with a twist by permitting each class per year level to organize a booth of their choice, offering those who are unable to participate in the major events an opportunity to shine nevertheless. They had also announced that whichever section puts on the best show gets a compensation for their effort by the end of the week.

That is exacly what brings Asahi to his current predicament, a week later, in front of the school's gate. On top of it was a huge arc that held an enormous ' **WELCOME!'** banner horizontally, sprayed with the school's orange and black colors. Both ends of the banner are covered with illustrations of balloons and confetti of various shapes and colors. Even the gateposts each had a vertical banner, with the one on the left reading ' **KARASUNO HIGH SCHOOL CULTURAL FESTIVAL'** , and the one on the right ' **NOVEMBER 3 - 6, 2012'**.

From the outside, Asahi can already the see the crowd slowly starting to increase in number. An array of stalls, ranging from Japanese street food, to handmade crafts and jail booths arranged by parties from both inside and outside of the campus can be seen all around, even up unto the school's sidewalks. The hustle and bustle of people of all ages chimes a little too loudly for his liking in Asahi's ears, but nothing could possibly replace the way his heart is thundering in his chest right now. 

Today was the day Asahi took as the perfect opportunity to tell Nishinoya how he feels about him. It was a plan he had thought through for the first four days of the week, consisting of him taking the time to survey almost every class in the campus about the booths they've decided to present for the festival.

On the second day of his census, Tanaka came running down to him, in a guardian angel-like fashion, telling Asahi that his class was holding a marriage booth. It was supposed to be a kissing booth, but after receiving a couple of complaints from the parents during the previous _bunkasai_ , they made an overall decision to host fake marriages for young lovers instead.

_A marriage booth_ , as if Asahi wasn't lucky enough.

_Would Nishinoya oppose to the idea of marriage? I sure hope he doesn't. I have no other choice, anyway._

He also didn't forget to buy a simple gift the day after that; a bright blue shirt embroidered with one of those four-character idioms he likes (he chose the idiom _ichigo ichie_ , because to him, meeting someone like Nishinoya Yuu was a once in a lifetime encounter), and an arrangement of flowers he bought from the old lady who sold fresh imported blossoms a few miles to the right of Karasuno. Prior to buying them, he made sure to research what meanings each flowers meant and decided on an assortment of the following:

  1. heathers which symbolize his admiration for Nishinoya
  2. asters which symbolize Nishinoya's patience towards Asahi and his refusal to acknowledge the libero's emotions
  3. pink roses for gratitude towards the libero, for his bluntness and fearlessness; for being the one to call him out when he was a coward running away from volleyball; and
  4. tulips— a declaration of love; a tell-tale that indeed, throughout the times they have been together, as colleagues and as friends, the ace had grown fond of him and would like to take things another step further.



His phone rings in his pocket and just as he expected, he receives a text message from Sugawara, who did the honor of arriving to school early to ensure that Nishinoya wasn't around campus yet, despite Enmoshita telling them that the libero wasn't planning on coming until 8 AM. That means they still have about half-an-hour left.

_You can do this, Asahi._ He gives himself a pep talk. _You are going to confess to Nishinoya, and it will go well._ In the back of his head, he could just hear Sugawara shouting _Negative goatee, begone!_ on a loop.

* * *

The day goes like this.

At exactly 8:07 in the morning, Karasuno High School welcomes the sight of Nishinoya Yuu in his black jeans and knitted blue pullover. Before heading to his classroom, he scans the stalls near the gates and glows immediately at the sight of someone selling his favorite _Garigari-kun_ popsicles. His joy is quickly replaced upon realizing that the soda flavor isn't available, but he opts for the watermelon one instead.

Around 8:16, he enters his classroom. Most of them have not arrived yet since the call time was 8:30, so he decides to sit down as he tries not to spill the contents of his early dessert on his clothes. Exactly two minutes after, he's called on by Ennoshita to the club room, and he happily complies.

As they walk, Ennoshita announces the news to him; Asahi-san was not going to make it today, he says. He's sick and he doesn't want to go to school and spread his disease so he decided to skip. It makes Nishinoya's forehead crease and lips turn into a frown out of worry for the ace, and he asks him, "Will he be okay?" to which Ennoshita replies "He definitely will".

Tanaka meets them at the club room at 8:24. Everyone is gathered in there except for Hinata and Kageyama, which were probably in the court again to practice volleyball outside school hours. Tanaka proceeds to talk to him about how Kiyoko-san looked majestic when she passed by him today, and an equally enthusiastic Nishinoya responds to him by saying Kiyoko-san always looks majestic any day. Tanaka seems to agree wholly with his sentiments. When he turns back to where Ennoshita is, the latter gives him a thumbs up and he leads the libero out of the room. 

By 8:36 AM, Asahi receives a message from Daichi through text, saying _Any moment now!_ Asahi straightens in his seat in the booth, clearing his throat as he clutches the bouquet of flowers in one hand and the paper bag on another. 

Little does Nishinoya know, that Asahi was waiting for him to arrive. Little does Asahi know, that the rest of the volleyball club came following minutes after Tanaka and Nishinoya left, looking for spots where they couldn't be seen observing the event before them.

The second-year duo were deep into talking about their favorite action movie stars when Tanaka pokes his shoulder and points to Nishinoya's right. 

There sits Asahi Azumane, hair tied up in a usual bun, brown cardigan neatly covering his cream-colored sweater and khaki pants. Nishinoya's eyes widen upon seeing him and his feet automatically sends him towards the ace's direction.

"Ah... there you are, Nishinoya!"

"Asahi-san... but I thought you were sick?" His eyes are fleeting with concern as he examines Asahi for any sign of illness. Asahi could only scratch his head.

"Well, about that. I asked them to tell you I was sick when I really wasn't..."

"But why?"

Asahi doesn't answer the question.

"Nishinoya, I hope you realize what booth we're in right now." This takes the shorter by surprise. Matter-of-factly, he didn't notice what booth was Asahi settled in right away, only minding the fact that he was present when Ennoshita had told him he was sick.

He tilts his head up to see the words ' **CLASS 2-1 MARRIAGE BOOTH** ', and his heart starts beating rapidly. He looks back at Asahi this time, and he is met with his shy smile. His palms feel sweaty now— a sign that he was getting nervous. He manages a "What's the meaning of this, Asahi-san?", still retaining eye contact.

Asahi stands up from his stool, and hands the two gifts he's bought to Nishinoya. "This is for you." The libero is too confused right now to object, so he takes both of them in one arm. Asahi feels a little relieved at that, and so he starts the mental speech he's practiced in his head the night before.

"Hear me out, Nishinoya."

"I'd like to let you know that I wasn't unmindful of your romantic advances on me for the past six months. It's quite the contrary— I actually might be able to tell you right now every single time you've made it obvious that you like me."

"However, I really want to apologize for not saying anything all this time. I know it may sound so selfish of me, and I understand if you thought I was a jerk all throughout, but I was still a little too afraid of what could happen if I decide to tell you how I feel too. I didn't realize how it must have felt for you, trying and trying and not getting anything back from me.

"But I'm here now. I'm here now to say that I like you too, Nishinoya. I have admired you from the very moment I saw how great of a libero you are. I have liked you from the moment you taught me Yoshimitsu and Ling Xiaoyu's fighting combinations in Tekken 6 on Saeko-san's PlayStation. I have liked you and your determination to do better when you're already the best. I have grown to like everything about you, Nishinoya..."

"...I could go on about the things I like about you right now, but I'm kind of hoping we could save that for our future dates."

Speechless is the only term that could describe how Nishinoya feels right now. He wants to slap himself, in fear that it might only be a dream, but he doesn't do so, because he doesn't know what he would do if he suddenly woke up in the middle of the night in his bed right now.

"To make up all the months you've spent trying to confess to me, I'd like to ask you this one question." Asahi finishes, waiting for a response from the boy in front of him. Nishinoya musters all the strength to ask, "What is it?"

Then, Asahi is fetching something from his back pocket, kneeling down on one knee. On one of his hands is a faux ring, something that came upon purchasing a ticket to the marriage booth, and he holds it up for the libero to see.

"Will you do the honor of being my groom in this skimpy, phony marriage booth, Nishinoya?" He chuckles, still not taking his eyes off the other who was visibly sweating and turning red— certainly not because of the sun but the sight before him. There's a ghost of a grin on his face before Asahi says his final words.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

Three days later, it doesn't come across as a shock when the Karasuno High Student Council announces Class 2-1 as the winners of the Best Booth Action of the Year Award. 

When Nishinoya and Asahi happen to pass by the corridors the next day, the class president greets them with an enthusiastic _Thank you for your service!,_ making the both of them laugh, and Asahi answering back with a _You're welcome!_

The newly-pronounced couple proceed to walk together, hands knit together, as they make their way to the club room that afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> pls don't hesitate to give me ur thoughts again!!


End file.
